<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TV and the Radio Star by Starlightkonpeito123456</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940337">TV and the Radio Star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightkonpeito123456/pseuds/Starlightkonpeito123456'>Starlightkonpeito123456</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abused Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Abused Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Abusive Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Dom Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Romance, Sub Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightkonpeito123456/pseuds/Starlightkonpeito123456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alastor and Vox are both abuse victims who meet at the first ever Hell-wide Overlord meeting where they are drawn to each other at first sight. Vox then invites Alastor to a party where they have the time of their lives. Unfortunately, courtesy of Katie Killjoy, all of Hell is shipping them, and their abusive boyfriends have learned of it and are pissed. Will they ever truly be together in happiness or will Franklin and Valentino get in the way?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Alastor's</em>
    <em> POV:</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>I remember how Frank and I first got together. I had just ended my killing spree and people were absolutely terrified of me. I wanted to gain power but instead I was kept out of territory by everyone. Then I met Franklin and his sister Rosie who were born in Hell. They took me into their emporium to live in and they gave me food to eat and a place to stay. Eventually Franklin and I developed feelings of sorts for each other. And so, we started dating. Rosie became my closest friend and Franklin seemed to deeply love me. What's more, I ended up getting a lot of territory and become one of the most powerful Overlords. Life was perfect for me. That is, until Rosie was killed by Exorcists. That's when my life became terrible. Franklin was grieving, yes, but that doesn't excuse when happened next. He started taking everything out on me; screaming at me, even hitting me at the end of our arguments. The first time it happened he cooked me Jambalaya and gumbo, kissed my cheek and apologized. It seemed sincere enough, so I wondered if I'd overreacted to the whole thing. Again and again, this kept happening. Eventually after 6 years, I realized this is what he would be like forever. But even though I know he's terrible for me, why can't I let go of him?</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Vox's POV:</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>"Oh, Voxy-cakes...~", I hear. <em>Shit.</em> When can I have a day without Val nagging me?</p>
<p>"Val, I'm trying to concentrate on my paperwork. Why don't you go knock up one of your whores or do, I dunno, <strong>literally anything else?!</strong>"</p>
<p>"Well, Voxy, I figured I'd see how my <strong>dear</strong> boyfriend was doing. Now, I have a question. Why don't you get me a tequila sunrise?"</p>
<p>Well, that seemed simple enough. I searched the fridge. <em>Where is it?!</em></p>
<p>Seems like we're all out of tequila sunrise. I'll need to give him something similar. Hmm...maybe a vodka sunrise? Yeah, a vodka sunrise. That should be easy to do. Hopefully he doesn't discover the difference. Hopefully.</p>
<p>"Here's your drink, hun." Val took one sip and spat it out and the drink got into my circuits. "What is this shit?!" After my circuits started working again, I told him, "We have no more tequila sunrise, okay? I just decided to give you a vodka sunrise instead-" <strong>CRACK!</strong> Ack! My screen!</p>
<p>"Go get me a tequila sunrise from the bar. Now!" "I can't see-" "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET ME MY FUCKING SUNRISE!"</p>
<p>Shit. I'm gonna need a new screen now. Once I do that, I'll just get him the goddamn sunrise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Same Old Shit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Despite the abuse Franklin puts him through, Alastor still loves him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>Alastor's POV:</strong> </em>
</p><p>"Oh, Allie, wake up, babe~", Frank called.</p><p>I decided to walk down the stairs to where Franklin was, where he kissed the top of my head.</p><p>"Did you sleep well, beautiful?" "Yeah, I slept great." "Good boy~"</p><p>Frank suddenly wrapped his hands around my waist and said, "Put your hands on my shoulders and don't let go until I tell you." He put on a song called "Ways To Be Wicked" and we started slow-dancing because, well, this is <strong>hell</strong>. Nothing is normal here. People here slow-dance to just about anything, from Mozart to scream compilations recorded from the Exterminations. I actually really like the song even if it isn't normal to slow-dance to it. He then leaned in to kiss my lips and I just kissed back. Then we went downstairs to work.</p><p>
  <em>2 hours later...</em>
</p><p>A TV demon I recognized as the Overlord Vox suddenly walked in and asked me, "Where can I get a few bottles of bottled tequila sunrise?" I told him, "It's in the alcohol section." Suddenly I felt Franklin shoot a glare at me after seeing me talk to him. After Vox left to get his bottled tequila sunrise, he went up to me and whispered, "We'll talk about that lil' stunt later." Uh oh. Frank doesn't like me talking to other male Overlords and when he says he doesn't want me speaking to someone, he means it. My friends Husk and Niffty are aware of our terrible relationship and when Frank found out they knew he forbade me from going near them ever again. and when I tried to chat with Niffty once it resulted in a beating that was especially bad and left me crying for hours on my bed. And when I tried tell Husk, it was only worse and I couldn't get up for 6 months without his help. Ironic, right? The guy who did that is also the one picking me up and helping me with my day.</p><p>And the strangest part? Even after all that, I still love him.</p><p>
  <em>5 hours later...</em>
</p><p>"Why were you talking to Vox?!" "He was asking where the bottled tequila sunrise was and I told him." He slapped me. "I told you not to speak to the other male Overlords!" He shouted. "Are you my boyfriend or not?!" "I was only speaking to him because he was a customer! I wasn't flirting or anything like that!" Of course, he didn't listen. He kept punching and kicking me, then pushed me onto the ground and started kicking me. After 10 kicks, he left me sobbing on the floor.</p><p>After an hour, he came back, picked me up from the floor, then placed me in my chair. He kissed me on the forehead and hugged me, then whispered in my ear soothingly, "Look, Allie. I just lashed out, okay? You know that I don't like you talking to Vox because he's even more dangerous than both of us combined ever could be. I just want to protect you." "Why did you beat me though?" He went silent. "Can I make it up to you? I made you Jambalaya and gumbo-your favorite foods."</p><p>After I finished eating, took a shower and brushed my teeth (the only reason I have yellow teeth and black gums, that's just the form my soul took on), I lay in bed, wondering if I should leave. He seemed nice to me now, but this happened a lot. He held onto my hand, so I figured maybe I can stay, just for a little longer?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>Alastor's POV:</strong> </em>
</p><p>Apparently, Lucifer is hosting a Hell-wide Overlord meeting. Basically, all 7 Rings' Overlords are meeting up. Normally sinners like me and most of the Pride Ring Overlords can't meet Overlords from the other rings because we are physically unable to manifest in any Ring other than the Pride Ring so I'm super excited to meet Overlords from the other Rings as well as the other Pride Ring Overlords. I don't know the others very well because, well, Frank gets very angry when he sees me around the other male Overlords. Admittedly, I actually really want to get to know Vox better; we didn't interact all that much outside from that one time that ended <em><strong>wonderfully</strong></em><strong>.</strong> Anyway, maybe I can talk to him during the intermission. He can't be that bad, right?</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Vox's POV:</em> </strong>
</p><p>Welp, the Hell-wide Overlord meeting is today! And for some reason, I keep thinking about the Radio Demon and my first actual interaction with him. I've heard all sorts of stories about him and pretty much all of them make him out to be a psychotic cannibal. And I would probably agree if it weren't for the fact that when I first spoke to him, he was pretty much the exact opposite. Shy, helpful and kind. And because of that, I'm not afraid of him. I can't even remember any name for him outside of Radio Demon. I mean, he didn't have any name tag or whatever so I don't know his name. I think it's Alistair, or something. That's actually a beautiful name. He isn't too bad looking himself...what the fuck am I even thinking about?! Maybe during the intermission I can reach out to him, just so long as I can get away from Val for a suitable amount of time.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Author's POV:</strong> </em>
</p><p>"Welcome, Overlords from all stretches of Hell! It certainly is a pleasure to have you. The actual meeting will commence in 4 hours. In the meanwhile, this is your opportunity to get to know each other. Cooperate, and I hope you all have a grand time! And don't worry. We will do this every year from now on. From, Lucifer.</p><p>The Overlords were overjoyed. They had just been given carte blanche to hang out with whoever they damn well pleased. Among the happiest were Alastor and Vox, who had planned to talk to each other during the intermission and were now just told they could do just that.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Vox's POV:</strong> </em>
</p><p>Cowabunga! I can actually talk to Alistair! Hopefully this goes as well as I planned. I see him walking alone through the crowd.</p><p>"Hey! Alistair!" He turns around and says, "It's Alastor, but at least you tried. Most only address me as Radio Demon without bothering to learn my real name." Oh. So his name is actually Alastor. I'm a fucking idiot. He seems to read my mind because he then tells me, "It's okay. You at least attempted to see me as anything but the Radio Demon." I felt my screen heat up. <em>Holy shit, he's so fucking <strong>beautiful</strong> up close...</em></p><p>Alistair-I mean, Alastor suddenly smiled a true smile. He normally had a very wide smile which showed all his teeth and was an open-lip smile but this smile he was showing was a closed-lip smile. His eyes glowed. "And I'm very grateful for you making an effort to understand me. You really aren't as bad as Frank made you out to be."</p><p>Frank? Who is he talking about? "Who's Frank?" "My boyfriend. His full name is Franklin. He owns Franklin's Emporium. It used to be Franklin and Rosie's Emporium but Rosie was killed by Exorcists."</p><p>I stayed quiet for a bit to process everything Alastor had just said. First of all, he has a boyfriend?! Never did any of the people who talked to me about him (a.k.a. Val and Velvet) say he had a boyfriend! Second of all, the way Alastor phrases it makes it seem like this Franklin guy demonized me to him. That's what is really concerning to me. It feels to me like he's being manipulated by this Franklin guy. And third, this Rosie woman seemed like somebody Alastor was very close with. Losing a friend to the Exorcists is something many residents of Hell have experienced. I've never gone through it myself but I know business partners who've gone through it and I can fully sympathize with them. I can therefore get what he's experienced.</p><p>"Wait, you have a boyfriend? What is he like to you?" At this, Alastor suddenly tensed. "Wait, are you alright?" Alastor suddenly told me, "I'm fine. Do you have a boyfriend?" A part of me suddenly wanted to lie and say I was single so I could date-what the fuck am I thinking?! Maybe I should just do that. "No. I'm single. By the way, do you have social media?" I asked that last question so he couldn't see through my lie if he had social media; if he did, he would see through my lie because everyone with social media knows Val and I are Hell's power couple. "Oh. Good for you. And regarding social media, I don't have any. I don't really like modern technology." Oh, thank Satan he doesn't have social media! Now I have the opportunity to give dating him a shot! Wait. Am I actually considering <strong>dating</strong> him?! Do I...like him? I mean he is really cute but if Val found out, who knows what could happen.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Alastor's POV:</strong> </em>
</p><p>Finally, the meeting is over. Suddenly Vox walks up to me and gives me an envelope with a smile. He then whispered, "It's for a party. Wanna come?" A party? Awesome! Perhaps I can even bring along Husk and Niffty! "Yes!" I whispered back excitedly. When I get home, Frank takes a shower, then eats his takeout sushi. He then brushes his teeth and falls asleep in his bed. Yahoo! I can go to that party Vox invited me to! When I got to my territory I summoned Husk and Niffty. "We're going to a party!" "Who invited you?" Husk asked. "The Overlord Vox!" Niffty's eye lit up. "Does he like you?" "As a friend, maybe. Romantically, no." Niffty and Husk suddenly hugged me. "You should really leave, Al. He's never going to change." Husk told me. "Maybe you can get with Vox!" Niffty exclaimed in joy. "Niffty, I told you. I am not in love with him." "He's better than Franklin!" The comment from Niffty silenced me briefly. Frank <strong>is</strong> cruel to me, after all.</p><p>
  <em>1 hour later...</em>
</p><p>The nightclub loomed in sight. We were ready.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Radio Demon, It's A Pleasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What happened at the party Vox invited Alastor to.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>Vox's POV:</strong> </em>
</p><p>Man, Alastor seems to be taking a while. Is it because of his boyfriend? "Hey Vox!" Oh? He's arrived. Guess we are going to the party together. "Hi, Alastor. You look nice!" Al's face reddened at that. "Hey, Al? Are you okay?" "Oh. I just found that very kind."</p><p>Holy fuck, he's so cute up close! "Alright, you ready, Al?" "Ready!"</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Author's POV:</em> </strong>
</p><p>The nightclub was incredibly bright with the disco and floor lights. There was music everywhere. Vox grabbed a microphone and then a tune started blaring.</p><p>
  <strong>"Right then! Why don't you and I get down to the nitty-gritty and then, we can let the fun begin~"</strong>
</p><p>"W-Wait, what?" Alastor asked, blushing.</p><p>
  <strong>"Radio Demon, it's a pleasure<br/>Sign it twice just for better measure<br/>Good investments, bad intentions<br/>A clause or two, I forgot to mention</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Now please excuse my sudden interest<br/>Saw your fiasco and had to visit<br/>I can offer you my service<br/>Don't you worry, the price is worth it<br/>Now</strong>
  <strong>"</strong>
</p><p>Vox then started playing an electric guitar, 2 shark demons got behind him for background vocals and Alastor's blush only deepened.</p><p><strong>"Now if you'd take a look around<br/>Then you could see the sights and all the sounds<br/>Of your world on fire<br/>So sign the line, you'll be fine<br/>Hell you'll be all mine<br/>An R.O.I. on the day you die</strong> <strong>"</strong></p><p>"What's an R.O.I.? And am I going to die?!" Wowzers. He really was born in the 20th century. "An R.O.I. is a performance measure used to evaluate the efficiency of an investment or compare the efficiency of a number of different investments. And don't worry, Al. You won't die." Vox then pulled him over and started dancing with him.</p><p>
  <strong>"I can pull from my resources</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Take what you want and stay remorseless</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>A little dusting, a lot of dealing</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Make this hotel so appealing</strong>
</p><p></p><div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
  <p>
    <strong>And I'm calling in as many favors you want</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>But when it's all said and done</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>Your soul is mine to haunt</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb xpdxpnd">
  <p>
    <strong>Now if you'd take a look around</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>Then you could see the sights and all the sounds</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>Of your world on fire</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>So sign the line, you'll be fine</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>Hell you'll be all mine</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>An R.O.I. on the day you die</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb xpdxpnd">
  <p>
    <strong>Now with all the fine print and logistics out of the way</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>What do you say? Do we have a deal?</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb xpdxpnd">
  <p>
    <strong>Now if you'd take a look around</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>Then you could see the sights and all the sounds</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>Of your world on fire</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>So sign the line, you'll be fine</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>Hell you'll be all mine</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>An R.O.I. on the day you die</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb WRZytc xpdxpnd">
  <p>
    <strong>Can't let you live to tell the tale</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>It's time to take a walk with me through hell</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>It was your desire</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>You signed your name, such a shame</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>Got yourself to blame</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>An R.O.I. on the day you die"</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb WRZytc xpdxpnd">
  <p>Throughout the song Vox did things like dip Alastor, hold Alastor by the waist and even attempted to kiss him twice. The song ended with an unexpected kiss.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb WRZytc xpdxpnd">
  <p>(Author's Note: The song Vox was singing is called "Radio Demon" and it was made by NateWantsToBattle.)</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb WRZytc xpdxpnd">
  <p>
    <em> <strong>Alastor's POV:</strong></em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb WRZytc xpdxpnd">
  <p>Crap! I kissed Vox! I can only imagine what could happen if Frank found out. "What the hell, Vox?!" I shouted. Vox's screen started glitching in what I can presume was embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry. That just came out of nowhere." "Oh. It's okay. But anyway, can I leave? Frank is likely waiting for me at home." Hopefully he's still asleep. "Did he let you come?" Uh oh. I'll have to lie my way out of this. "Yeah. He did." Vox smiled. "Okay. I don't mind you leaving if you want." "Okay. Bye!" Vox cheerfully called after me, "Bye!" Husk and Niffty showed up next to me. "You kissed Vox!!!!" Niffty happily sing-songed. "It was an accident, okay? There is nothing romantic between us. He apologized, I forgave him, end of story." Husk simply asked, "But why do you still stay with Franklin? All he's done is abuse and mistreat you." I paused. "Well, when Rosie died, he lost his way. He's been utterly destroyed by his sister's death; before Rosie died, he never abused me. It was only after her death at the hands of Exorcists that he changed and the abuse started." It was a lousy excuse, I know, but maybe it's what I truly wanted to believe: that Frank was, deep down, simply a broken man who had only lost his way. "But that ain't a fuckin' excuse! Even if he is grieving that doesn't mean he's given a free pass to abuse you!" Husk shouted. "Anyway, I'm headed to Frank's. I'll see you whenever I can."</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb WRZytc xpdxpnd">
  <p>
    <em>1 hour later...</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb WRZytc xpdxpnd">
  <p>Well, it's been quite a night. Goodnight, world.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb WRZytc xpdxpnd">
  <p>
    <em> <strong>Katie Killjoy's POV:</strong> </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb WRZytc xpdxpnd">
  <p>Well, well, well. Vox and the Radio Demon kissed. This will be quite the interesting story once I release it.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Shit Hits The Fan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Katie Killjoy tells all of Hell about Vox and Alastor kissing and they are in trouble. How do Vox and Al feel? Let's find out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>Vox's POV:</strong> </em>
</p><p>"VOX, YOU CHEATER!" Valentino shrieked at me. I knew kissing Alastor was a terrible idea. Yet I went along with my instincts and I'm paying the price (and so is Alastor). Katie Killjoy (who I'm calling Bitchie Bitchjoy from now on) has informed Hell like the Great Savior she is that I kissed Alastor and everyone is spamming stupid shit like #Voxastor and #Alavox on Voxtagram. And every damn time I ban one tag another pops up. Thanks a lot, Bitchie Bitchjoy. It's common knowledge she's a raving homophobe. Sadly nobody gives a shit. So of course she would jump at the opportunity to portray gays as cheaters or pedophiles or whatever fantasies she invents. And no matter how much they turn out to be horseshit everyone runs with it.</p><p>
  <em><strong>Alastor's POV:</strong> </em>
</p><p>"ALASTOR! YOU WILL GET'CHER ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW OR I'LL COME UP AN' BEAT IT!" Curse you, Vox! He kissed me and I'm paying the price (and so is Vox). Katie Killjoy (who I'm calling Killjoy from now on) has informed Hell like the Great Savior she is that we kissed and everyone is spamming #Voxastor and #Alavox on Voxtagram. And every time one tag is banned another pops up. Thanks a lot, Killjoy. It's common knowledge she's a raving homophobe. Sadly nobody cares. So of course she would jump at the opportunity to portray gays as cheaters or pedophiles or whatever fantasies she invents. And no matter how much they turn out to be lies everyone runs with it.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Franklin's POV:</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>That little slut! The fucking <strong>nerve </strong>of him to kiss Vox. And I had to find out through the news?! When I beat him this time he'll wish he never left for that party.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Valentino's POV:</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"VOOOOOX! WHERE ARE YOU?!" How <strong>dare</strong> he kiss the Radio Demon, of all people! I'm the only one who kisses others in <strong>this</strong> relationship!</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Alastor's POV:</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! Frank is going to kill me this time. I know it. Good thing I teleported out using some John Doe's shadow and I'll have to run to Husk and Niffty's. And I bump into "VOX?!" And just like that, the insanity unfolds. "OMG! It's Hell's latest power couple!" "Like, I know, right? It's a match made in Hell!" Vox motions to me to go somewhere. And since I'm not exactly fond of these new fangirls, I'll just follow him. As long as Frank doesn't find out, what's the worst that could happen?</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Vox's POV:</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Run, run, run, run, run, we gotta fuckin' run, run run! "Where are we going?" Alastor asked me. "Wherever nobody can find us." Tropey? Yes. A lie? No. Franklin and Valentino must be <strong>pissed</strong>. We have to get as far away from them as we can. "Alastor? I'm sorry about kissing you at the party. I didn't think that Bitchjoy would tell everyone. But she did, and we might actually be in danger." Alastor nodded. "I forgive you. And I know where we have to go." "What? Where?" "Frank doesn't know this, but I occasionally travel to where my 2 good friends, Husk and Niffty live. No one cares about the territory they live on so that is a good place where they can hide us."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you read this fanfiction, I want you to know that if you are being abused, you deserve better. I also want to remind you that no amount of bad experience can justify abuse. If somebody tries to use their bad behavior to justify abusing you, it isn't valid.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>